Symptoms of You
by Violet Aura
Summary: Raven isn’t the kind of person you’d think would fall in love, but one song will change that…RaeBB one-shot fluffy songfic to Lindsay’s “Symptoms of You”


**Summary: Raven isn't the kind of person you'd think would fall in love, but one song will change that…RaeBB one-shot fluffy songfic to Lindsay's "Symptoms of You".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans…or Lindsay Lohan's song "Symptoms of You"**

**A/N: To those who aren't familiar with this song, it's from Lindsay's newest album**

Raven walked through the empty halls of the Teen Titans tower, it was really early, 5:00 to be exact, Raven didn't feel like sleeping and she thought that if she woke up earlier, her reading wouldn't be interrupted by a giddy alien who wants to spread happiness, a bossy masked boy who secretly inside likes Starfire and a half robot and a green guy fighting over tofu or meat.

Raven decided to listen to the radio while she read her newest novel. She put on the radio and heard a song…

**There's a good kind of pain **

**An insane kind of sane **

**When I'm around you**

**When I'm around you **

**There's a chill in the heat **

**Feel the sky at my feet **

**Cause I adore you **

**I can't ignore you**

_Flash Back_

"_Titans Go!" Robin yelled as the Teen Titans rushed to fight Mumbo_

"_Hiyah!" Starfire said threw her starbolts at Mumbo, who had just robbed a bank._

_Mumbo pointed his wand at Starfire and birds were soon attacking her_

_Robin soon began throwing bird-a-rangs at Mumbo and he quickly dodged them and pointed his wand at Robin and he was tied up in a rope._

_Cyborg pointed his sonic cannon at Mumbo and Mumbo again pointed his wand and Cy's sonic cannon had run out of energy._

"_Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven tried, but Mumbo soon lifted her into the air and kept twirling her around to make her dizzy and made her fall, Beast Boy was the only free at that moment so he quickly turned into cheetah and ran to Raven, turned back into a human and caught her. _

_Mumbo soon ran and disappeared._

"_Is everyone okay?" Robin said as everything Mumbo had done had disappeared_

"_I believe I am alright," Starfire said_

"_Ditto" Cyborg said_

"_I am, but I don't think Raven is" Beast Boy said, Raven still in his arms_

"_Mumbo got away, we'll get him next time" Robin said, "Let's get back to the tower" _

_As soon as they got back, BB walked to Raven's room, which he knew he couldn't go into, but what could he do? Leave her out here? When he arrived to her room, he laid her in her bed._

_Beast Boy walked out of her room. Later, Raven walked out of her room and asked Robin what happened after she blacked out and Robin told her everything, Raven soon just stood there in shock of what BB did._

_End Flashback_

"Ugh," Raven said then switched the radio station, and weirdly, it was playing the same song.

**I'm not ill **

**I don't need to take a pill**

**To fix what you do **

**Cure can't come through **

**Cause baby, all I do is suffer from **

**Symptoms of you**

_Flashback _

_(Set after Birthmark)_

_Raven was on the roof, since her head still ached from the day's events_

"_Hi Raven" Beast Boy said and Raven turned around to see him standing there_

"_What do you want?" Raven said_

"_Nothing Rae, just wanna see if your okay" _

"_Oh, well I'm fine"_

"_Rae, from everything that has happened, I don't think your okay" Beast Boy said a bit jokingly_

"_Stop calling, me "Rae"" _

"_Why can't I?" _

"_Stop mocking me"_

"_No I won't" BB said mocking her even more_

"_You know, if I wanted too, I WILL hurt you"_

"_Oh come on, Raven! Don't you have a sense of humor?" BB said_

"_No" was Raven's very simple answer_

"_Well…anyway, here" Beast Boy said and put a little box next to her and he soon left afterwards_

_A few minutes after he had left, Raven opened the box, it was a little cake that said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAVEN" on it._

_End Flashback_

"WHY do I keep thinking about him!" Raven said, a little mad with herself, soon Robin walked in, followed shortly after Starfire.

"Hello Friend Raven!" Starfire said

"Mornin' Raven" Robin said

"Hello" Raven said

When Cy woke up, he started playing his Gamestation so it got really loud, Raven wanted to be alone, so she told them she wanted to go to the park and then she left…

**There's a left kind of right **

**There's a blind kind of sight **

**Looking at you**

**Looking at you**

**There's no light in the moon **

**And it's winter in June **

**When I'm without you**

**When I'm without you (yeah**)

_Flashback yet again…_

_Raven was reading her book in the kitchen soon, she got sleepy and decided to call it a night. So, she got her herbal tea and left, forgetting her book in the kitchen, a few minutes later, BB walked in to drink some soy milk and found Raven's book lying there on the counter._

_He soon ran to Raven's room and knocked on the door and Raven half-opened it. "What?"_

"_This yours?" BB said showing her the book._

"_Oh…" Raven said blushing and she took it "Thanks" she added_

"_Hey, anytime, Raven" Beast Boy said then walked off to drink his soy milk._

_End Flashback_

Raven had brought her umbrella along with her since it looked like it was gona rain ,she soon found a perfect place on a bench in the park…

**I'm not ill **

**I don't need to take a pill **

**To fix what you do **

**Cure can't come through **

**Cause baby, all I do is suffer from **

**Symptoms of you**

"Hey guys! Where's Raven?" Beast Boy said, only noticing three Titans.

"She went out," Robin answered.

"Where?" BB asked

"I dunno" Robin said, not

"I believe she has went to the "park,"" Starfire said when Raven

"Okay" BB said then grabbed his coat and umbrella

**And it trips me off my feet **

**I think I'm falling in too deep**

**Do you feel it too? **

"Hey" a voice said to Raven

Raven spun around and saw BB standing there

"Um, hi" Raven said

"So why are you out here?" Beast Boy asked Raven

"It was really noisy in the tower, so I guessed here would be more silent"

Beast Boy sat next to her on the bench and said

"Rae, there's something I've been meaning to tell you"

"What?" she asked

**I'm not ill **

**I don't need to take a pill **

**To fix what you do **

**Cure can't come through **

**Cause baby, all I do is suffer from **

**Symptoms of you**

"Raven, I really, really like you, heck, I love you, and It's alright if you don't feel the same way…"

Raven remained silent.

"I guess not" Beast Boy said then stood up to walk away

"No! Beast Boy! Sit back down" Beast Boy did as told, "I…I love you too" Raven added.

Beast Boy tucked her hair behind her ears and planted a kiss on her lips.

After they kissed, Beast Boy said, "And you know what, Rae?"

"What?"

"Nothing blew up," Beast Boy said, smiling and then Raven hugged him.

**I'm not ill **

**I don't need to take a pill **

**To fix what you do**

**Cure can't come through **

**Cause baby, all I do is suffer from **

**Symptoms of you**

**THE END!**

**So, what did you guys think! REVIEW PLEASE! This is my first songfic, so please be nice! REVEW PLEASE! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! (me: "too much use of air!"(chokes and faints))**


End file.
